


lux in tenebris lucet

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's never been so aware of his body in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lux in tenebris lucet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://shanaqui.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shanaqui**](http://shanaqui.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt _Castiel/Jimmy, possession is a bit like constant sexual arousal_. Many thanks to [](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**too_rational**](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/) and to [fannishliss](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com) for looking this over prior to posting. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.
> 
> See end notes for more detailed content notes.

Jimmy's never been so aware of his body in his life, now that he has no control over it. Even the first days of his marriage to Amelia, when they were besotted and their love was more delightful than wine, no jobs and no obligations interfering with their enjoyment of each other, hadn't felt like this. He's suddenly aware of the way his body moves, the odd things it does, the way his hair brushes his ears and the way his lungs expand in his chest and the way his toes press against each other without end.

Castiel slides through his limbs, making them move this way and that, making his vocal cords reverberate and his tongue and lips shape sound, and Jimmy would shiver if he had a body left to shiver with. It's an ache under his skin, except he doesn't have skin any more, it's an itch in his head, except his head isn't just his any more, it's an unsatisfied yearning that Castiel fails to comprehend no matter how much Jimmy's surprised gasps and groans echo through their minds every time he feels the exquisite sensation of air caressing the skin that he no longer claims.

Castiel tries to help, swaddling them in protective layers of cloth, trenchcoat on tie, but they can't exist without interacting with the world and they can only cover up so much before the additional sensation distracts more than protects. Every time their hands touch something, someone, their skin experiences new textures and new feelings, the sensation exploding and they can't process it, Castiel curious and Jimmy overwhelmed and both of them tilting their mental head sideways and saying "whoa."

Sometimes, some days, it becomes too much, and Castiel slips behind their eyes and Jimmy takes command and they sink into the feeling of touch and taste, scent and sound. Jimmy shoves away guilt, how he doesn't think of his wife, not any more, as their fingers dance over lips or belly or thigh and they come. Castiel examines their nerves and biochemical connections, letting Jimmy play their body while he explores the instrument, trying to figure out why something made of discrete atoms and elements feels so good. Jimmy huffs a laugh and tweaks their nipples and would grin at Castiel's puzzlement except they're coming again and that takes precedence.

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Amelia/Jimmy. Contains infidelity, masturbation, possession, sensuality. Related to, but not a sequel of, [In Principio Erat Verbum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/113319).


End file.
